


Where Hell Meets Hallucination

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Climbing Class, Dissociation, Im still mad about how Josh dies no matter what so au time, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Platonic Romance, but not really, other characters are mentioned but not explicitly stated soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh never thought he would die like this. Stuck in a mine with his kinda-dead sister, too weak to get up. Soon enough, he's gonna become kinda-dead like her. It's inevitable, really, with Hannah hanging above him like she is.</p><p>Josh looked from Hannah to the dead body next to him, then back up to Hannah. "Just one little bite" he could practically hear her voice, "One little bite and you can make up for when you abandoned me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Hell Meets Hallucination

Josh never thought he would die like this. Stuck in a mine with his kinda-dead sister, too weak to get up. Soon enough, he's gonna become kinda-dead like her. It's inevitable, really, with Hannah hanging above him like she is.

Josh looked from Hannah to the dead body next to him, then back up to Hannah. "Just one little bite" he could practically hear her voice, "One little bite and you can make up for when you abandoned me."

"One... Bite." Josh repeated, his voice hoarse from yelling so much. Josh saw Hannah nodding. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard someone calling to him. A familiar voice he couldn't pinpoint. Oh great, now there's two of them. Why won't they shut up, Josh was starting to get a headache.

Hannah's head snapped in the direction of the entrance to the mine shaft they were in. Josh couldn't hear anything, but being a wendigo might give you supersonic hearing, so what did he know. Hannah looked down at Josh before scuttling along the ceiling to get out of the shaft.

Josh watched where she left, keeping his eyes glued to the entrance in the hope that she would come back. He couldn't handle being away from her again. A flash of light lit up the tunnel, followed by the smell of something burning and distance gunshots. Josh blamed it on hallucinations. It was just as real as the floor shifting below him, or the voices calling his name, or the hands sticking out of the walled, scratching and grabbing at him. It wasn't real.

Josh tore his eyes away from the entrance to the headless body next to him. Maybe he could surprise Hannah when she got back. Nothing would make her happier than seeing her brother be like her. They would stay together forever.

The more he thought about it, the more appealing it became. Josh scooted closer to the body. He brought shaky hands to the open wound at the neck. It felt strange. Warm and sticky, with squishy chunks and hard bones, all covered in rotting skin. When he pulled a piece of the neck muscle out, it made a disgusting quenching sound, making Josh grimace. The voices were starting to get louder.

"Just shut up already!" Josh whined, pulling his hair, not caring about the blood and meat chunks getting stuck to his temples. "It's not real it's not real it's not real," he chanted. It held no meaning, and didn't make them stop, but it was a comforting mechanism at this point.

Josh looked up, hoping to see if Hannah was back yet, but instead he saw a bouncing light near the floor of the entrance. He scrunched up his nose and looked back at the body, hoping to keep his mind busy.

Someone was shaking him. Or, at least, Josh thought someone was. He couldn't really distinguish what was going on right now.

"Josh, come on! Snap out of it!" That voice..... Josh forced his eyes to focus on the figure in front of him.

"Chris?" He asked, blinking a few times just to make sure it was real.

"Thank god, your okay," Chris nearly sobbed, pulling Josh into a hug. Over Chris's shoulder, Josh could see Sam talking to a unfamiliar woman dressed as one of those park rangers from yogi bear. What a strange person. The woman started talking into a walkie talkie. Josh could hear the static from the small radio crackling through the air, making him squirm.

"Oh god, you're freezing," Chris said, pulling off his top jacket and wrapping it around Josh.

The jacket smelled like blood and sweat and smoke and the material felt like barbed wires on his skin as it shifted around. It was too much stimulus for Josh to take in, so he tried shaking it off.

"Josh, come on, man. You're gonna freeze if you don't put something on," Chris said, trying to pull the jacket back onto Josh.

"No," Josh whined, "it smells like testosterone."

"Well you don't smell like a bed of roses either, bro."

Josh tried to pull out of the jacket once more, but was stopped by Sam. When did she get there?

"Josh, please, we don't want you to get frostbite on top of everything else," Sam said. Josh stared at her for a while before giving in. He could bare this for a while if it meant getting her and Chris off his back.

"Are you okay to stand, sir?" The yogi bear park ranger lady asked. Why is everyone moving to fast?

Josh shook his head.

"How about you help him," the lady asked, looking over at Chris.

"Yeah? Yeah! Yeah, I can do that," Chris nodded quickly, shifting to hook his arms under Josh's, pulling him up.

"We're gonna get you out of here, Josh," Sam whispered, helping Chris semi-carry him out of the mine shaft.

"Where's Hannah?" Josh croaked, looking around hurriedly for his sister. She wouldn't like it if he left her again.

Sam and Chris shared a look before Sam said, "We'll talk about it when we get out of here."

The strange lady walking a little ahead of them with a flashlight, looking back to Sam, Chris, and Josh's wobbling form occasionally and speaking into her walkie talkie, making Josh flinch every time.

They were out of the cave system soon enough- or maybe it took hours, Josh couldn't really tell.

There were medics waiting for them. They started asking Josh questions immediately, Josh giving half hearted answers to questions he barely understood or heard.

The others started to arrive with male yogi bear park ranger. And by "others", Josh meant Emily, Matt, and Ashley.

"Where's...?" He started out, not bothering to finish the sentence. They were probably dead anyways.

"Mike and Jess are at the hospital," Matt said, trying not to look at Josh.

Josh nodded slowly, not really processing the answer, but understanding anyway. He was starting to get connected back to his body again, the slight dizziness that was always apparent with disassociating starting to disappear.

"Where's Hannah?" Josh asked again, a new purpose in his voice.

"Josh, Hannah's dead. She's been dead for a while. That thing... That wendigo...? It wasn't her. It was just a mutilated version of her body that happened to share a few memories," Chris kneeled in front of Josh.

"Oh," Josh said. It was still taking a while for him to process everything, the gears in his head turning slowly. He didn't even notice himself crying until Chris pulling him into another hug.

"It's going to be okay," Chris whispered, his own tears showing through his wavering voice.

It's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [supertrashwrite](http://supertrashwrite.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts


End file.
